Il était une fois
by love.baka-cook
Summary: Il était une fois, dans un monde magique où les trois petits cochons, Blanche-Neige et Cendrillon gambadaient joyeusement, une auteure bizarre et un peu dérangée décida qu'il était temps de changer les règles. Chapitre 1: Ace et Luffy dans Hansel et Gretel


**Disclamer : **Les personnages de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement pour moi et heureusement pour vous !

**Résumé : **Il était une fois, dans un monde magique où les trois petits cochons, Blanche-Neige et Cendrillon gambadaient joyeusement, une auteure bizarre et un peu dérangée décida qu'il était temps de changer les règles.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il était une fois, dans un petit royaume, habitait une pauvre famille. Pour subvenir aux besoins de sa famille, le père, charpentier de son état, coupait du bois dans une forêt attenante à leur domicile. Il ne gagnait pas beaucoup et les fins de mois était bien difficiles, d'autant plus que sa femme passait toute ses journées à lire sans même penser à cuisiner ou à faire le ménage.

Ce couple a eu deux enfants, deux garçons dont le cadet était un peu simplet. Ils étaient avides de nourriture et se goinfraient absolument tout le temps, ce qui énervait leur mère au plus haut point : «C'est horrible, disait-elle, qu'ils mangent toute la journée alors que je ne peux pas en faire autant.»

Cependant, un jour d'hiver, leur maigre confort s'envola. Le père venait de se faire licencier à cause de sa coupe de cheveux et de son style vestimentaire soit disant inappropriés à son métier.

«C'est SUPER pas normal ! Si je reste en slip c'est que je ne peux pas faire autrement ! Tout l'argent passe dans la nourriture des enfants, et mes cheveux sont à la mode !»

La mère, jalouse au plus au point que son mari préfère nourrir les sales gosses plutôt que de lui acheter un joli manteau en vison eu une idée.

«Écoute, Franky-chéri, c'est à cause des enfants si nous en sommes arrivés là, allons faire une balade dans les bois et laissons les là. Ils ne servent à rien, c'est désespérant !

_Je comprends très chère que vous soyez SUPER incommodée mais nous ne pouvons pas faire cela, ils sont encore très jeune et il fait si froid dehors !»

Tandis que ses parents discutaient, une ombre furtive disparu vers la chambre des enfants. Il s'y trouvait un jeune garçon aux cheveux ébouriffés et au sourire jusqu'aux oreilles entrain de se curer très élégamment le nez.

«C'est horrible ! Père et Mère veulent nous laisser dans les bois !

_Quoi ?! Sans viande ?! Mais Ace, on va mourir !Se désola le plus jeune

_J'avais pas pensé à la viande... C'est encore pire ! Oh non Lu', c'est pas possible !»

Les deux garçons s'inquiétèrent toute la nuit en se demandant comment cela allait se passer et le lendemain lorsque leur mère vint les réveiller d'un air guilleret, ils surent que le moment fatidique était arrivé.

La petite famille arriva devant la forêt et Franky prit la parole : «Bon, on va faire un jeu par équipe de deux. Celle qui aura trouvé le plus de champignons gagnera un SUPER repas». Il était au bord des larmes quand il parla. De leur côté, les garçons avaient tout oubliés d'hier en entendant le mot magique «repas». C'est donc tout heureux qu'ils se dirigèrent dans les profondeurs des bois.

Robin adressa un regard froid à son mari.

«Pourquoi tu pleure encore ? Je ne te suffis plus c'est ça ?!

_Je ne pleure pas chérie, j'ai une poussière dans l'œil.»

De leur côté, Ace et Luffy continuèrent leur ascension dans la forêt.

«Afe, j'ai trouffé plein de fampignons vafement bons !» Hurla le plus jeune la bouche pleine

L'aîné couru vers son frère et lui fit recracher tout ce qui se trouvait dans sa bouche

«Pourquoi 'as fais ça, andouille !

_Je ramasse des champignons alors arrête de m'embêter, je veux ma viande moi !

_De un, c'est dans le panier qu'il faut les mettre et de deux on est pas là pour ça !»

Il ponctua sa phrase d'une claque bien sentie sur la tête de Luffy. Ce dernier pâlit en se souvenant de ce qui les attendait, il se mit à renifler bruyamment.

«T'inquiète Lu' j'ai amené des reste du repas d'hier et...

_Tu sais même moi je me dis que c'est pas le moment de manger !

_Mais non ! Soupira le plus grand, Regarde.»

Il sortit de sa poche quelques bouts de gigot et commença à les émietter par terre.

«J'en ai mis sur tout le trajet de la maison jusqu'ici. On va pouvoir rentrer !»

Voyant que son frère faisait une tête bizarre et qu'il se tortillait, Ace se demandait si ce crétin n'avait pas fait une boulette.

«On va pouvoir rentrer, Répéta-t-il, n'es-ce pas ?

_Ben, en fait moi je croyais que c'était le dieu de la viande qui en avait posé un peu partout derrière moi pour que je puisse manger, j'ai tellement faim !

_Comment on va faire maintenant ?! Fit Ace en le secouant comme un prunier

_Regarde, là, y a une maison ! Il y a peut-être la bouffe !»

Ace tourna la tête et vit qu'effectivement, Luffy avait raison... Une gigantesque maison était posée tranquillement au milieu du bois, comme ça sans pression. Et d'après l'odeur alléchante qui s'en échappait, il devait y être cuisiné quelque chose d'extra !

Il tourna la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler à on frère et... Rien. Luffy n'était plus là. «La poisse» se dit-il

«Aceuuuuh ! Entendit -il, Viens voir, y a pleins pleins pleins de trucs à manger !

_J'arrive, Cria le jeune garçon en courant vers son frère

_Eh, regarde, une maison ent-ière faite en pain d'épice ! On a de quoi manger pendant environ une journée !»

Le Chapeau de Paille commença à grignoter quelques bouts de murs, une tuile par là et un pan de cheminée. Ace senti son estomac grogner, signe qu'il n'avait pas mangé pendant au moins deux heures et demi.

Il commença donc à manger quand tout d'un coup...

« Eh, vous deux ! Qu'es-ce qui vous prends de manger ma baraque ?! Vous savez combien d'argent elle m'a coûté ?! Hurla une jeune femme

_Euuuuh, désolée madame mais on est perdus et...

_On a trop faim !

_Je m'en moques que vous aillez faim, cria la femme en les frappant, Vous me devez 48 963 berries !

_...

_...

_Quoi ?!

_On est pauvre...

_On a pas un rond !»

La rousse sembla avoir une idée et s'adoucit.

«Je vois, ce n'est pas grave, j'ai encore plus de nourriture à l'intérieure, ma table est faite en gigot si vous voulez tout savoir !»

Les deux frères se regardèrent des étoiles dans les yeux et rentrèrent en courant dans la maison. La rousse rit machiavéliquement et rentra dans la demeure.

…

Nami regarda Ace passer le un énième coup de balai autour de Luffy qui avait doublé de volume. Ça fait maintenant un mois qu'elle les gardait ici et elle avait failli perdre de patience plusieurs fois.

Elle voulait manger du petit garçon bien rond pour un dîner spécial avec son amoureux (riche évidemment) mais cet énergumène refusait de prendre un gramme de graisse. Il gonflait sur le coup et mincissait dans les minutes qui suivent !

Il était une perte d'argent évidente mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir, elle lui avait fait engloutir des tonnes et des tonnes de viande en un seul petit mois ! Tant pis, elle allait le manger quand même.

Zoro devait arriver dans moins d'une heure, il était temps qu'elle commence à préparer le repas !

«Ace ! Préchauffe le four !»

Le garçon la regarda d'un air froid et alluma le feu en dessous de la cuisinière avec son index. Nami ne savait pas comment il faisait ça mais il avait commencé mais ça avait débuté quand elle lui avait fait mangé un fruit répugnant qu'elle trouva dans une vieille boîte.

Elle haussa les épaules, c'était pas important après tout. La rousse agrippa le bras maigre de Luffy pour le pousser dans la cuisinière mais quelqu'un lui attrapa les cheveux et bientôt ça sentit le cochon cramé.

Ace avait réussi à faire fondre ses chaînes et maintenant il poussait la sorcière rousse à la place de son frère dans le feu. Il referma la porte de la cuisinière et soupira de contentement.

«Super Lu'!On va pouvoir rentrer chez nous maintenant !

_Sans oublier de tout manger ! Sourit le Chapeau de Paille»

Et ils mangèrent. Les meubles. Les murs. Et tous les autres objets qu'ils purent trouver.

«Ace, j'arrive pas à le manger ce truc, c'est tout dur !

_Hmm, fit l'aîné en regardant l'objet, C'est parce que c'est du bois Lu'.»

Il ouvrit la boîte et ce qu'il trouva le stupéfia.

«Ooooooh ! Des pièces en chocolat !» Fit Luffy

Ace soupira. Des vraies pièces, ils avaient trouvés de l'argent ! Ils allaient pouvoir...

«Hum, pardon mais... Elle est où Nami ? J'ai rendez-vous et franchement j'ai pas envie d'attendre. Soupira un homme aux cheveux étrangement verts.

_Elle est...

_En train de se préparer !»

Zoro se gratta la tête et haussa les épaules.

Luffy et Ace sourirent et le saluèrent avant de s'éclipser avec leur butin.

…

Tiens, Nami a fait du rôti ?


End file.
